


Moonlight Sonata

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: They're drawn to each other by circumstance and the loneliness of war.





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for IThinkIAmLost for 2010 SmuttyClaus

The walk back to Shell Cottage was silent, too silent. After what we'd all been through, I would have thought that there would be all sorts of noise. But Dobby's burial had silenced us all. I never would have thought that a house-elf would have had the stones to do what he did, but hell, he saved my life. I remembered him from Hogwarts; there were a couple times where he popped up out of thin air and salivated all over Harry.  I sniffed and looked at the ground, hoping that no one was looking at me.

 

A warm hand slipped around mine, and I looked to my left  and saw Luna next to me wearing a shy smile.

 

"I don't think I'll ever forget today."

 

I nodded. "Me neither."

 

"Ronald's feet must be cold," she mused. "I do hope he can get another pair of shoes and socks."

 

I glanced over to Ron and quickly took my eyes away from him; the moment between him and Hermione was too personal to interrupt. "I have a feeling he's feeling rather warm at the moment. He's holding Hermione's hand."

 

Luna stopped suddenly, causing me to stop short. "And you, Dean? Are you warm?" Her thumb stroked the flesh of my hand.

 

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

 

<center>**</center>

 

For the next couple of weeks, I only saw Harry and Ron when we were all sleeping in the living room. I saw Hermione even less. Luna told me that the three of them were planning something. Fleur said they were being "neen-cumpoops" while Bill kept an eye on Grip whenever they were in the same room. Me, I didn’t really care; after months of being scared of capture and running round with Ted and Dirk, I was just happy to have a roof over my head and decent food to eat.

 

I had a lot of time to watch Luna; there was only so much lazing around I could do. There were times when she was happy and talkative and others where she seemed withdrawn, almost scared to be around people.

 

"Luna," I asked her one afternoon, "how long were you in that dungeon?" I knew it was rude to ask so bluntly, but it just came out that way.

 

Luna sighed and put her hands in her lap. "They took me as I was getting on the train for the Christmas holidays." She turned her face toward the window, which looked out on the garden, where Fleur was digging with her wand.

 

"Three months is a long time."

 

"I wasn't alone. Mr. Ollivander was there for over a year." She hadn't taken her eyes away from the window. "It was actually better for me once I got there."

 

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where were you before that?" 

 

Suddenly, the thought of her being with slimy Snatchers like those who got me and Grip made me sick to my stomach. What did they <i>do</i> to her? What had she been through? I moved from my chair to the floor in front of her and reached up a hand to touch her cheek. She moved to look at me and I'd never seen such sadness and loneliness in anyone's eyes. I felt suddenly very protective of Luna Lovegood.

 

"What did they do to you?" My hand slid up her cheek and moved into her hair, near her ear.

 

"DON'T!" she wailed, leaping from the chair, visibly shaking. My eyes widened at the look of anger on her face. "Don't touch my hair!" Without another word, she bolted from the room. I watched with open mouth as she ran up the stairs, jumping at the sound of the bedroom door slamming behind her.

 

"What the <i>hell</i>?"

 

<center>**</center>

 

It was the happiest I'd been in a long time, that night Professor Lupin came to the cottage. His happiness was contagious, and I couldn't help but down a few glasses of Firewhisky. I hadn't realised that his wife's father was the Ted I spent time with, lived with, and ran for my life with in varying places. He'd saved my hide more than once; in fact, he stepped in front of the spell that would have killed me. I tried to tell Lupin that, but the words just wouldn't come.

 

I downed the last of the alcohol and sat down, grieving for my friend on the day that his grandson was born. All I wanted to do was to go to bed but that was impossible, as there were eight people gathered in my bedroom. Setting the glass on the table, I remembered the months I spent with Ted until tears threatened me.

 

Unable to take anymore, I slipped quietly from the room and found a corner in the girls' room. There, alone in the dark, I finally cried for the man who was more of a father to me than the one who left me and the one who raised me put together. I'd learned a lot from Ted Tonks, and knowing that there was a little bit of him left in the world soothed me a bit.

 

"Dean?" came a soft voice. It was Luna. I watched as she walked across the floor and sat on the floor next to me. "What's wrong?" Her hand came to rest on my knee and she applied gentle pressure. 

 

"Er, nothing," I lied.

 

Luna sighed. "That's not a very good lie, Dean." Somehow, I knew she' be able to pick up on the fib. "You didn't seem happy in there. I didn't know you disliked Professor Lupin."

 

"I don't. He was a right brilliant teacher. Just that...well, I knew his father-in-law." My jaw tightened as I spoke, becoming painful in the way I clenched it.

 

"I see. I didn't know you knew him," she said softly as her hand rubbed the jeans over my leg. If I didn't know she was trying to comfort me, I'd think she was flirting with me.

 

"I...I travelled with him."

 

"Where did you go?" she asked brightly, as if Ted and I had gone adventuring together. "What did you see?"

 

I knew she was only trying to either make me feel better or just make conversation, but I couldn't listen to her prattle on any longer.

 

"It wasn't anything like that! We were running for our lives because both of us were Muggle-born!" I bellowed, clambering off the floor to pace around the room. "Ted stepped in front of a spell to save my life!" Words spewed out of my mouth as I told her everything that he and I had experienced. Other than Grip, there was no one else alive who knew all the shit I'd been through since October, when I met up with Ted and Dirk.

 

As I ranted and spilled my guts, she just sat there, listening and nodding. When I ran out of things to say, I felt spent and cleansed. I don't know if I had cried or not, but it felt like I had. I felt better, relieved even, that someone else knew what had happened, even if it was Luna.

 

Silently, and fluidly, she rose from the floor and stood in front of me. "You were very brave, Dean Thomas, and I'm sorry you lost your friend. I know what it's like to watch someone you care about be taken away in front of you," she said mournfully.

 

I'd heard about her mum. No one should have to see something like that. She stepped a little closer and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I breathed deeply as she sank into my body and I held her to me. It felt good to hold someone again. The last time was when I left my mum and sisters; I hadn't seen them in six months. I breathed deeply, taking in the scent of her hair. Cherry blossom, if I wasn't mistaken. Somehow, it suited her. 

 

I don't know when the hug changed from one of comfort and friendship into something more...intimate, but it did. Her hands delicately rubbed my back and mine found their way to her hips. She looked up at me with that look in her eyes, and I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed her. It was a bit awkward, really. I could tell it was probably her first kiss; she didn't know what to with her lips. One of my hands moved up her back, over her shoulder blade and up to the back of her neck. My fingers wove into the strands of her long, blond hair as I tried to prise her mouth open with my tongue while pushing her head closer to mine.

 

"Stop!" she hissed, backing away from me with panic and fear in her eyes. Before I could say anything to her, she darted out of the room, leaving me bewildered once again.

 

It was my new mission to figure out what the hell was going on with her and I had to do it quickly, for her sake as much as mine.

 

<center>**</center>

 

"Bill?" I asked one afternoon when he and I were alone in the living room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be leaving in the morning.

 

Bill looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading. "Yeah? What is it?"

 

I don't know why I was asking him about this, but who the hell was I supposed to ask? "Have...have you ever talked to Luna?"

 

Bill smirked. "She's a bit hard to understand at times. All those weird animals."

 

"That's not quite what I meant," I said, fidgeting in my seat. "Have you talked to her? You know..."

 

He shook his head. "I didn't study Legilimency, mate. You'll have to spit it out."

 

"About being held captive. What happened to her?"

 

"Sorry. She hasn't said anything to me about it. She's been spending a lot of time with Fleur. Maybe you could ask her," he suggested.

 

At the mention of his wife, I felt my cheeks heat and turned away. Since I'd been here, I hadn't said more than ten words to the beautiful Mrs. Weasley. "I...I couldn't." I swear, if I were white, I'd look like an embarrassed Ron.

 

Bill guffawed. "Get over it, Dean! She's just a girl!" He continued chuckling. "If you're intimidated by Fleur, you'll never keep a girl. Think of it as practise."

 

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.  "I'm not scared of girls. I've had girlfriends." I swore under my breath, knowing deep down exactly which of my old girlfriends he'd bring up.

 

"So I've heard." I looked up and instead of the reprimanding look I'd expected, there was one of amusement. "I heard about you and my sister. Also saw how Harry looked when I mentioned her." I remembered. When Bill came back from his aunt Muriel's, bringing news of the Weasleys, Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree upon hearing that Ginny sent her love. 

 

"She was never really mine, Bill. I was a stepping stone until Harry opened his eyes." It was true; At the time, I tried telling myself that Ginny wanted to be with me, that she really cared about me and that Harry was just a friend. "I tried to take care of her."

 

Bill groaned, "You didn't!"

 

I nodded. "I opened doors, pulled out her chair, and—"

 

"She hated it, didn't she?" He shook his head while he chuckled. "Mum's tried to make Gin into a princess ever since she was three. She's too much her own person to be one."

 

"My sisters are like that," I pointed out. "They're girly!"

 

"She's a stubborn one, my sister. Mum wouldn't let her do the things we did, and from the start, Ginny didn't like it. I think she even wanted to be a boy when she was six or something." 

 

I huffed in frustration. "So what am I supposed to do?"

 

"About Ginny?"

 

"No, Luna."

 

Bill grinned wildly and his eyes lit up with that hint of Weasley mischief I'd learned to fear over the years. The wheels were turning in his head, I just knew it."So, you like Luna." 

 

"NO!"

 

He guffawed again. "Answered that a little too quickly, Dean. Don't have to know Legilimency to figure that one out." He turned back to the newspaper with a satisfied grin on his face.

 

Weasleys suck.

 

<center>**</center>

 

I watched Harry pull on his Invisibility Cloak, leaving Luna sitting there on the bench all alone. She watched the people around her with an interested eye, much the same way I look at a subject I'm getting ready to draw. My artist eye also told me that there was an air of loneliness around her. She'd always been on the fringe of things at school, and now, with her dad in Azkaban and her best friend's family weeping over Fred, she appeared even more out of place. My feet moved and I found myself standing above her.

 

"Walk with me," I said, my voice sounding odd. "I think we both need it." I held out my hand and she took it. She rose from her seat without a word, and together we left the Great Hall and out the oak doors, well, one of them at least; the other had been blasted off its hinges. We walked in silence until we ended up beside the lake, near a beech tree that had sprouted new leaves.

 

"Life goes on," Luna said softly. "In all of this destruction, life carries on." Her eyes fixed on the tree, as if transfixed by the audacity of the tree to move forward without a care in the world. She spun around, her hair whipping around her. I gasped at seeing her wide smile. "Cut my hair."

 

"What?" I stared at her with my mouth open. I was beginning to worry about her sanity. "What the hell are you talking about?"

 

She took both my hands and stepped forward until her front was almost touching me. "It's time I cut my hair." She took a deep breath and licked her lips. I groaned. "I haven't cut my hair since Mother died. She loved playing with my hair and putting it up. I kept it long for her." The excitement vanished from her face and I felt compelled to hold her.

 

"I'm sorry." I gathered her close to me. Gone was the cherry blossom scent of her hair, which had been replaced by one of ash and dirt. I pulled back and looked her in the eye. "What else about your hair? Whenever I tried to touch it, you freaked and ran away. What happened, Luna?" I sat us down on the grass and kept her close. "I need to know."

 

Her eyes, if possible, grew larger at my request. She looked frightened and sad, but yet eager to tell me. Her eyes grew moist with tears. "They would grab me by the hair and whisper in my ear. They'd say what they wanted to do to me and that a blood-traitor like me had it coming. They...hurt me. Always...grabbing my hair."

 

I closed my eyes as she went on to tell me what she'd experienced. I wanted to forget every word she'd said but knew I'd never forget. They were animals in the way they treated her, and I felt vengeance boil up inside me on her behalf. I tamped down the anger and opened my eyes, finding her lip quivering and her eyes watering.

 

"All I want now is to change everything about me. To cut my hair, to find a new home, to...stop being me." There were no more tears in her eyes and she looked completely calm. It scared me.

 

"Luna, you're beautiful just the way you are," I tried to reassure her as I reached out and touched her hair. When she flinched, I kept touching her, soothing her skin with a gentle caress. My thumb swept over a smudge of dirt, the beginning of what I hoped was a cleansing for her.

 

"The stars and sunsets are beautiful. I'm neither," she said softly.

 

I shook my head slightly while my hand slid down her hair, noticing for the first time that it was singed on one side, making it uneven. I guess she did need that haircut after all. "Okay, I'll cut your hair."

 

Luna sat on the grass, crossed her legs, and took a deep breath. "Not too short. Even it out."

 

Moving behind her, I drew my wand and cast a cleansing charm on her hair, watching the hair become softer and shinier before my eyes. The smell of burnt hair was replaced by the soft, pleasing scent of cherries. I reached out a hand. 

 

"I'm going to touch your hair now, Luna," I said. This couldn't be done without telling her exactly what I was going to do; she'd been traumatized because of her hair and I couldn't scare her off, not again.

 

"All right." Her voice was shaky, yet confident.

 

I watched my hand stroke her hair, softer than I'd felt it in a long time. My fingers wove toward the ends and then back to the top. With my other hand, I began massaging her scalp. She sighed, which I took as a good sign, and allowed her head to drop to the side. Her breathing was slow and deep, telling me that the relaxation I'd hoped to invoke was working.

 

"I'll start the haircut now," I whispered and she nodded.

 

With my wand, I cast a severing charm, watching the strands fall to the grass and flutter off in the light breeze. After another swipe with my wand, I finally let out my breath. Her hair was about shoulder length, a little bit shorter than where the singeing stopped. With another flourish of my wand, I conjured up a mirror for her and put it in her hand.

 

"Go ahead and look. I can do more if you want," I said quietly. As I stood behind her, she raised the mirror and her face came into view in the mirror. I watched her eyes dart around as she took in her new appearance. With relief, I caught the smile that finally broke across her face.

 

"It's lovely. Thank you." Luna turned around, launched herself on me, and gave me a hug. 

 

I felt her relax against me as I put my arms around her, holding her close, cherishing the feel of another human being's touch. Without thinking, I kissed the top of her head, making her look up at me.

 

"Do you remember that night at Shell Cottage?" Her voice held the familiar wistfulness I'd missed in the last few months. I nodded. "There were many Wrackspurts in the house."

 

"Mmm. I didn't think about them. I guess there were."

 

"You've never seen a Wrackspurt, have you, Dean?" 

 

I felt my cheeks heat at her question. "No."

 

"Oh that's alright. I imagine we'll find some in the next few days. They sometimes come out in droves when masonry's been disturbed," she informed me. "Would you help me?"

 

I drew my eyebrows together. "Help you...find...Wrackspurts?"

 

She grinned and shook her head. "Don't be daft!" She playfully swatted me on the shoulder. "I want you to kiss me again."

 

My mind went blank as I tried to wrap my mind around the course of this conversation. "What?"

 

"I rather liked the way you kissed me." She looked away, her cheeks stained a charming pink.

 

"But I ruined it."

 

Her eyes met mine again. "No, it was me," she stated matter-of-factly. "That's another reason why I wanted you to cut my hair. I want you to put your hands on me, to touch me softly in the places that made me flinch, to breathe my name in my ear, rather than the angry, ugly words I'd heard before. Would you? I want to know the touch of someone who cares for me."

 

Her speech left me silent and confused. What exactly did she mean by 'put your hands on me'? My adolescent mind went places it had no right to go, but her voice was so soft, and she was pleading with me...

 

Damn.

 

As if the world was moving in slow motion, I put my hands on her cheeks and leaned down, touching our lips softly together before pecking them and pulling away.  Her eyes were closed.

 

"Open your eyes. You can't trust me unless you look at me. I'm not going to hurt you." Her nod was barely perceivable, and I leaned in again, kissing her more firmly this time and moving my lips across hers. I watched as her eyes widened as panic began to set in. "Shh," I whispered against her lips, while my hand went to the back of her head to hold her in place. I kissed her again, and she began to respond.

 

I sighed as I felt her open her mouth and tentatively dart her tongue in and out. Electricity spread through my body as our tongues touched for the first time. She was a fast learner, and soon we were sucking on each other's tongues and running them along the inside of mouths.

 

My knees gave way and we tumbled to the ground, still kissing. Lying on my side, my hands went to work, remembering what they needed to do. It was time to put my hands on her and God, it felt so good. My hand trailed down one of her arms, feeling the goose bumps that had arisen. I felt the tiny hairs on her arm stand up and move against my skin. I noticed everything about how she felt: soft, like silk and velvet.

 

I rolled above her and pulled back to look at her; her lips were swollen, cheeks reddened, and her breath came in short, anticipatory pants. When she smiled, I knew I could continue. I placed my lips near her ear, tasting the light saltiness of her skin and felt her body tremble. I knew she was still a bit frightened and that memories were making her feel that way.

 

"Luna..." I whispered against her ear, my breath coming back against my mouth. "Luna, I care." The drop of a salty tear hit my lips. <i> _What had I done? </i>_ "I'm sorry. I can stop."

 

She shook her head violently. "Don't you dare stop! You make me feel alive and loved. Take off my shirt." Her voice was insistent, yet calm.

 

No other girl had told me to do that before. Not Ginny, not Parvati. Not even the girl in the alleyway. I was thrilled and nervous as hell. Sitting back on my knees, I took in the sight of her lying on her back in front of me, obviously ready to do whatever it would take to exorcise the demons. Yet somehow, I didn't want it to be just about that. I didn't want this to be the only time. I cared, really cared, about Luna.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Put your hands on my breasts, kiss the nipples, and take them into your mouth."

 

Oh, shit. I felt my cock pulse at the thought of doing what she demanded and all too soon, I messed the inside of my jeans. I looked back at her and noticed her staring right at the wet spot on the front of me.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"For what? It's rather fascinating." Before I could say anything else, she unzipped my jeans, reached her hand inside my sticky shorts, and wrapped her hand around my wilted cock. I couldn't help but moan. 

 

"Luna," I pleaded.

 

"But doesn't it need to be hard to make love?"

 

"Yeah," I gasped.

 

"Then why are you complaining?"

 

Not knowing what words would satisfactorily express my thoughts, I simply leaned in to kiss her again. My hands went to her blouse and began to undo the buttons slowly. She moaned as I pulled away.

 

"You wanted me to take off your shirt. I'd like to see what I'll be putting in my mouth." 

 

"Oh."

 

In silence, I continued with the buttons while her hand rubbed idly over my cock, which was delightfully thick and full. After I freed the last button, I smoothed the fabric over her shoulders and down to her elbows, revealing her bare chest to me. I think I stopped breathing for a moment.

 

"Is something wrong?" Her hand stopped moving on my bits and she reached up to touch my cheek. She was getting spunk on me and I couldn't have cared less.

 

"You...breasts...wow."

 

She smiled and lay back on the grass again, taking her blouse off completely and throwing it aside. Luna moved her arms above her head, displaying herself for me. As metal is drawn to a magnet, my mouth fastened itself on her right breast. I sucked the nipple with my lips as one hand went to the other breast, caressing, squeezing and pulling on the mound of flesh. She writhed beneath me, rubbing my crotch with hers, and instinct took over for the both of us. Luna pulled at my shirt, tugged it over my head, and separated my mouth from her tit for a few seconds before I took the other nipple into my mouth. 

 

Her hands went to my back and kneaded my shoulders, easing away the tension brought on by battle and fright. When her hands reached my hips, her fingers dug underneath my jeans, shocking me at her touch. She was bold in her actions, similar to the other girls I'd kissed. Now was not the time to think of them; Luna was in my arms, under my body, and needed me to focus on her.

 

I slid down to her stomach and kissed my way around her belly, circling the belly button before dipping my tongue inside. She squirmed at the contact and moved her hands to my hair, pulling on my head. I lifted up to look at her. 

 

"What?" I whispered in a gravelly voice. 

 

She shook her head. "I want...more."

 

Before I could say anything in response, her hands moved to her jeans and she quickly undid the button and the zipper, tugging them over her hips. I sat back on my knees to watch her shimmy back and forth, sending her breasts jiggling in her eagerness. I swallowed hard, trying to think about West Ham football and failing miserably. Footballs, all of a sudden, reminded me of her breasts and how good it felt to touch them, taste them, and swirl my tongue around those hard nipples. I groaned in frustration. If something didn't happen, I was going to come again.

 

"Did the Nargles get to you?" came her soft, lilting voice.

 

I shook my head and furrowed my brow. "Huh? Er...no."

 

"Good," she answered, "because that would really destroy the mood. Nargles are notorious for feeding on sexual energy. That's why they like to hide in mistletoe."

 

"Yeah, okay." Her odd line of conversation was enough for me to gain control of myself again. Did she do it on purpose, I wondered. Whether she did or not, I was more than grateful. I pulled her up onto her knees and grasped her around her waist, pulling her tightly against me. We moved to kiss each other again, this time, our kisses were slower and more deliberate. My hands slid to her hips and pulled down her jeans and her knickers. Her arse was bare to me and the skin was as soft and velvety as the rest of her body. Her arse was rounded and fit just so in my hands; I gave the flesh a squeeze and she moaned into my mouth.

 

As my hands busied themselves exploring her naked back, hers went to work on my jeans. I felt a rush of cool air against my hot skin as she unceremoniously pulled down the jeans and my boxers all in one go before she thrust her hips at mine. Her pubic hair tickled my cock and I shuddered.  Dear God, we were almost naked!

 

I pulled away and looked her full in the face. "Luna...is this...now?" My lack of articulation was annoying, making me feel like I was fourteen and straining to peek down a girl's school blouse. There was an ache in my cock and I knew what I wanted but didn't really know if she wanted the same thing. Fuck, I hoped so.

 

"Yes, now is the time." Without another word, she stood up and shimmied out of her jeans. I looked, for the first time, at her pussy and was drawn forward by the strange, yet intoxicating scent of her arousal.

 

"Did...did they?" I looked up at her, hoping that I wouldn't have to say what was on my mind.

 

"No. They didn't want to soil themselves. But they...touched...there."

 

"Then I'll touch you differently." I pulled her toward my face and I placed a soft kiss on her tight flaxen curls. They were damp. I let my lips move to her inner thighs, placing light kisses here and there, licking my way back toward her centre. My hands slid off her arse and my thumbs parted her folds. She trembled as my tongue dipped inside; she was salty and pungent, but I could get used to it. My tongue slid down her slit, darted momentarily inside her, and then went up again to swirl around her swollen clit. At the touch, she shuddered and moaned.

 

I continued on, raking my tongue over her, teasing her with my mouth. Luna began panting and her hands held my head against her. I stopped over her clit once again and took it into my mouth. I sucked gently, trying to control myself, not wanting to hurt her. Her legs trembled and I held her against me.

 

"OH!" she cried. "Oh...oh...OH!" I felt her body crumble in my arms as her climax overtook her and I lay her on the grass. Before her breathing could return to normal, I tugged my jeans off the rest of the way, tossed them aside and leaned down to kiss her. When our lips met, her mouth opened and her tongue was inside my mouth in a flash. Our teeth crashed together, but we hardly noticed. Our kiss was frantic and when she wrapped a leg around me and pulled my hips against hers, I knew there was no going back. Without thinking, I lunged to the side so that she sat astride me.

 

The sun light made her hair glisten, making it look like spun gold. At that moment, she was more beautiful than Fleur and the power of speech had left me. Our eyes met and she licked her lips; I imagined her licking her juices left by our kiss and I groaned. I reached up and grabbed her breasts in my hands, squeezing them while her moist, hot centre rubbed against my cock, sliding against it in a torturous rhythm that was bound to be only a prelude of what was to come. Her head fell back and I knew she enjoyed the sensation, too.

 

Luna took my hands and placed them on my stomach. I was confused. I thought she wanted this. Hell, <i>I</i> wanted this. But I was worried for nothing. As I watched, Luna took a firm hold of me, rose up on her knees a bit and slid herself down, surrounding me with her heat.

 

"OhmygodI'mgonnacomedon'tletmecome!" I squealed at the first initial sensation. My hands went to her hips and I held them down as I thrust up into her. She bounced up and down, tilted her hips back and forth, and swirled around and around. I felt like I was going to explode. I watched in fascination as her hand disappeared and she started diddling her clit. My mouth ran dry and my eyes rolled back in my head. I slammed her down tight against me and held her there as I came. My cock throbbed in release as she continued to work at herself; I felt her fingers move frantically, as if she was desperate for release.

 

Just as my cock stopped its pulsations, Luna fluttered around me. She shouted incoherently while her lower body jerked against me. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before; it almost felt like she was milking me for more. If I could have given her more, I would have.

 

With a breathy sigh, she collapsed on top of me, peppering my chest with kisses. I slipped out of her, feeling our mingled fluids run down my thigh. My arms went round her, holding her, soothing her, rubbing her flushed skin. I felt my eyelids droop and I fought to stay awake; it was rude to nod off, wasn't it? 

 

My eyes opened and I found myself covered with a crazy looking quilt. Had it been a dream? I frantically took in my surroundings and sighed in relief. I was still outside, still naked underneath the quilt, and had a stiffy that demanded attention. I looked to my sides and felt my spirits sink; I was alone. Sitting up, I looked at the grass where I was sure our clothes had landed. Her blouse was there, as well as her jeans, so she couldn't have gone far. 

 

"Luna?" I called across the grass, listening for the slightest movement. Even with the covering, I felt exposed out there all alone. Images of battle-worn friends walking up to me and pointing, knowing exactly what I'd been up to, but not knowing with whom I'd gotten it up, so to speak. My stomach tied itself up in knots as I crawled around, trying to find my clothes. I found my boxers and pulled them on, along with my jeans, but my shirt was missing. I smiled as I thought of Luna wearing my shirt.

 

A noise behind me drew me from my thoughts as the image in my head walked toward me. It was Luna, with her newly shorn hair, hanging wet against her head. My eyes scanned her body, appreciating the way in which the words 'West Ham' fell against her chest; my breathing increased when I noticed the hem fell to the middle of her thighs; my erection grew as I watched her walk, remembering how those legs gripped me as she rode me. When she finally stood next to me, I was ready to pounce.

 

"Hello there, Dean," she said in her lilting voice. "Did you have a nice nap?" She sat down on the quilt next to me but not touching me.

 

"Er...yeah, I did. Did you sleep?"  
  


"A bit."

 

I wanted to say more, to gather her close and kiss her, to reassure her that I didn't want this to be a one-time thing. My affection for her grew and I just couldn't let her walk away. So why weren't we talking? Why weren't we rolling around having another go? Why weren't we touching?

 

"Are you...Is something wrong, Luna?" I asked, desperately wanting to reach out and tuck a stray bit of hair back behind her ear.

 

She sighed. "I'm fine."

 

"Look, Luna...I—"

 

"It was nice, wasn't it?" She smiled but I wasn't sure if it was a true smile or one of awkwardness. "It was much better than what I had expected."

 

"Yeah, and well, that's what I wanna talk to you about. No, don't say anything," I said as she began to speak. "I liked it. <i>Really</i> liked it. I liked it 'cause it was...'cause it was with you."

 

She smiled again, for real this time, and her cheeks flushed in what I could only guess was pleasure. "It was rather nice, wasn't it?" 

 

"More than nice."

 

Both her smile and blush increased. "And you were very gentle. Thank you." She scooted closer to me and at her nearness, my heart quickened.

 

I nodded, no longer able to speak. 

 

"You have a very nice body, Dean." She reached out and touched my chest, circling a nipple with the tip of a finger. "It did some very, <i>very</i> nice things to mine." I swallowed and blinked. Luna inched closer and closer to me until I felt her breath on my cheek. "And I want to thank you."

 

"Th-thank m-me?" I stuttered. Sweat was beading on my forehead.

 

"Oh, yes. You did everything I asked. Your hands were gentle; your mouth was soft, your body was marvellous. I'm not afraid anymore." Her hand swept across my chest and began pulling the quilt away from me, revealing my happy cock. A drop of come glistened at the tip. 

 

I knew what was going to happen and it was something I'd dreamed about ever since I had my first wet dream. I watched in amazement as her mouth covered me, the feel of it on my hot flesh turned my spine to jelly and I fell back on the grass. I couldn't help but watch; her head bobbed up and down, her tongue swirled around the tip, and she applied <i>just</i> the right amount of suction until...

 

"FUCK!" I howled. 

 

She released me with a 'pop' and I felt my junk shoot out, imagining it splattering against my thighs in clumps resembling whipped cream. I opened my eyes just in time to see her tongue dart out and lick my thighs clean. 

 

"Not exactly the tastiest flavour," she said, wiping her mouth on her arm. "I don't think Bertie Botts will be making that flavour anytime soon." We both laughed while she crawled under the quilt and snuggled up against my side.

 

"We should probably get back to the castle, you know," I pointed out. "People may be missing us."

 

"Oh, I think they can wait a little longer."

 


End file.
